Lust of The Moon
by Conductor of Darkness
Summary: Christina Chancellor is forced to move in with her uncle in boring, wet and cloudy Forks, Washington. Yet something seems strange about this place. Especially the Cullens. As secrets are revealed, Christina finds herself the only hope for Forks' survival.


Hello all. I realize it's been such a long time since I've done anything on here, but I recently rediscovered this story that I was co-writing with one of my friends decided "Why not?" So, I hope you enjoy, and if you review I will definitely update A.S.A.P!

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my original character. If I did own Twilight, it would have been so Bomb-Diggity! **

_Lust of the Moon_

PROLOGUE:

I stood dead in my tracks, afraid to move any closer. The full moon shined brightly and seemed to light up the whole forest. There he stood nearly a hundred feet away, his back turned to me. I knew my life was in danger and I should run away. But i knew that if I left I would never see him again. The very thought felt unbearable. I took one step forward and suddenly, he turned his head toward me and was staring straight at me. The eye that wasn't hidden by his hair was midnight black. It felt like his stare was piercing straight through me. I wanted so badly to look away but I couldn't. I was too terrified. He licked his lips and smiled a terrifying smile. A shiver went up my spine and I could feel the adrenaline pulsing through my veins. "Christina..." He said in his attractive voice. A tear escaped my eye and fell to the grass below me. I couldn't bear seeing my best friend this way. "Edward..." I whispered and slowly started walking toward him. "Christina don't!" A familiar voice yelled. I ignored the voice and started to close the distance between Edward and I. No matter what happened, I was going to stay by his side. He continued to stare at me....lust in his crimson eyes.

CHAPTER 1

Running...But where to? Where could I go? I was lost. I tripped and fell on the powdery snow. A small frozen puddle of water was in front of me and I saw a small girl looking back. She looked no older than six. It was only after a while I realized it was me. Frozen in shock I lay there gazing at my young face staring back. The woods were eerily silent. Why did I see myself 10 years younger? A twig snapped behind me. I turned around and saw the face of a man. Aside from his coal black eyes he looked kind. He was wearing a black coat with faded blue jeans. He was more handsome than any male actor that I had ever seen. He looked to be in his late twenties. He smiled warmly and reached his hand toward me. Cautiously, I took it. I gasped at his touch. His hand seemed even colder than the snow below me. Without a word we started walking until we reached a small house at the edge of the woods. The door of the house flew open and I saw my mother, with tears in her eyes she ran over to me and hugged me. I couldn't help but cry too. My mother had been dead for years. It was good to see her again. "Christina Marie Chancellor! Don't you ever get lost again!" She said in between her sobs. I turned around to thank the man for bringing me back home, but he was gone. "Where did the man go?" I asked. Mother looked at me with a confused expression. "Silly Christina, There was no man there." Everything went black.

I awoke to the obnoxious beeping of the alarm clock. I turned it off and sat up to the bare walls of my bedroom. The clock read four in the morning. Sighing and stretching, I got dressed and gathered the rest of my belongings into my suitcase. The horn of a taxi cab honked just outside the front door. The driver was becoming increasingly impatient. I hurried to the door. As I reached for the handle of the taxi cab, I took one last glance at my father's house.

It was a beautiful two story home that I had spent most of my existence in. It was tan, much like all of the other homes, though more elegantly modeled. The master bedroom had a large window that reached from the ceiling to the floor and made up a large quantity of one wall. Inside you could see the organized room that my father had decorated with white walls and hues of blue and red streaked artistically along them. He was barely in that room, except when he had his "lady friends" over. My bedroom was down the hall, so I rarely had the displeasure of hearing their late night activities.

I was going to miss this place and the few friends I had made, though I would not miss the man that had raised me much. I had to leave because of him. He had been arrested for drug dealing and the illegal possession of a gun. That explained why he was always out late at night on important "business meetings."

"Where to, little lady?" the scruffy faced driver asked, disturbing my thoughts. He smelt of tobacco smoke and seemed to have an unhealthy cough that surfaced every few minutes. "To the airport." I stated, trying to signal that I didn't want to talk on the way. He caught the hint, nodded, and pulled away from the house that I had once called home.

Once we reached the airport, I hurriedly paid the fare, got my stuff and thanked the man before running into the terminal. I was running later than I had planned. Luckily, the lines were short and I was able to reach gate 105 just in time.

"All passengers for flight 105 to Denver, Colorado may board the plane now." A pleasant female voice said over the intercom. I went to the flight attendant with a smile plastered on her face and handed her my ticket. "Thank you. Enjoy your flight!" She said forcibly kind. As the plane took off, I took one last look at Farmington, California.

"Goodbye normal life." I whispered.


End file.
